


Her Favorite Sight

by orphan_account



Series: Domestic Reylo [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, F/M, One-Shot, Post-TLJ, Reylo - Freeform, domestic life, just fluff, reylo child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rey watches as Ben plays with their daughter in the field behind their house and realizes that it might be her favorite sight after all the destruction she saw in the war.





	Her Favorite Sight

Rey has seen a lot in her time. She saw the sun rise and set on a remote, desert planet. She saw a man struggle to find his courage after turning away from everything he had ever known. She saw a planet full of more green than she knew existed. She saw a frightened young man kill his father in a desperate attempt to erase any light left in him. She saw an island that held a broken-down Jedi master. She saw the memory of a sad boy's fears become real as he watched his mentor raise an ignited saber while the boy innocently slept. She saw a Supreme Leader of the First Order die. She saw another take his place. She watched as the Resistance rose from the ashes of defeat, and as a villain redeemed himself and became a hero. She saw a man change from being nearly engulfed by the darkness, to shining with a light so bright that it surprises her, even after years of seeing it. She watched as that same hero helped her defeat the First Order.

But seeing Ben Solo, her husband, playing in a field of flowers with their baby girl . . . she thinks that's her favorite sight of all.

Anya Solo was born three years after the First Order was destroyed, two years after Ben and Rey married, and she's had her father wrapped around her little fingers ever since. All she has to do is look up at him with her wide, hazel eyes and he agrees to whatever she wants; of course, Ben will deny it completely if asked about it. So when Anya woke up this morning and begged her father to play with her in the field behind their home, he immediately agreed without any resistance.

Rey smiles to herself as Anya hands her father another brightly colored flower to add to the bouquet in his hands before running off towards another flower, her black hair bouncing against her shoulders.

Rey watches from the back porch of their small house as Anya twirls around under the warm sun and skips back to her father, gleefully shouting, "Daddy, do you think we have enough flowers?"

Ben puts a finger to his lips and discretely - not discretely enough - points to Rey before looking down at their rather large bouquet with a furrowed brow. "I think so, sunshine."

Anya smiles brightly, prompting Ben to smile as well, "Good! I want it to be perfect!"

Ben lifts her into his arms, smiling even wider at her adorable giggles. He looks over to Rey and shouts across the field separating them, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Rey rolls her eyes. "I'm resting with my eyes open!"

Ben makes his way over to the porch with their daughter and large amount of flowers in his arms. He carefully sets Anya down on the steps of the porch, handing her the flowers, before walking over to Rey and resting his forehead against hers, "I know the peanut kept you up all night last night; you should be sleeping."

The peanut, also known as their unborn child, did keep her awake nearly all night last night, kicking at her ribs in a way that she could not sleep through. "I'm fine, I slept nearly all morning," Her gaze wanders over to their daughter who's weaving some kind of circular thing out of her flowers as she continues, "besides, I was curious about what you guys were doing."

Ben shrugs nonchalantly as he takes a seat in the rocking chair they bought for the porch when they moved in, pulling her down onto his lap, "We were picking flowers because our charming daughter has a surprise for you."

"Not for _us?_ " Rey asks, hoping that she's not the only one about to be surprised.

Ben shrugs again. "I told her I wouldn't give her anymore cookies unless she told me what the flowers were for."

Rey scoffs. "She should have seen through that immediately," Ben starts to open his mouth to argue when Rey continues, "you've never be able to deny her anything, let alone a cookie."

Ben's brow furrows in concentration as he searches his mind for a time when he had denied their daughter something. He smiles in satisfaction when it finally comes to him, "I never let her play with my lightsaber when she begs for it."

"That's different," Rey replies, reminding him of the pact they made when they found out she was pregnant. The pact where they swore not to let their children touch their lightsabers until they're old enough and they have at least shown that they are Force-sensitive.

"I know," He says as he turns his attention back to their five year old.

As if knowing that she's being watched, Anya looks up from her work with the flowers and smiles at them.

"She looks so much like you," Rey breathes, always in awe over the uncanny resemblance.

"And mother never lets me forget it," Ben says irritably. "Poor girl even got my nose."

Rey smirks. "I think it's a very handsome nose."

Ben starts to say something else when Anya rushes over with a two circlets of flowers clutched in her tiny hands. She holds one out to Ben and one out to Rey, who takes it with a look of surprise plastered to her face. They both thank her as she watches them expectantly. Rey watches, unsure of what to do, as Ben places his on his head, wearing it like a crown over his dark hair.

He turns to Rey and takes hers out of her hands and gently places it on top of her head, chuckling softly as it falls a little lopsidedly across her forehead. "A crown for my queen," He whispers and kisses her forehead.

Then he turns to Anya with wide smile, "But where is the crown for my princess?"

Anya pouts as she replies, "I ran out of flowers after Mommy's crown."

"Well, we have to fix that," Rey says as she stands from Ben's lap and takes Anya's hand.

Ben stands to, lifting Anya into his arms, and walking alongside Rey towards the flower field.

"Where should we start, sunshine?" Ben asks Anya.

Anya looks around with a mask of concentration on her little face before pointing in a seemingly-random direction, "There! I want the pink flower!"

Ben immediately makes his way over to the pink flower, bending over and picking it while managing to keep his squirming daughter in a tight grip. Rey watches as he continues to let his little princess lead him around the field, animatedly speaking to her about anything she manages to bring up, and she smiles at the man who was once engulfed in the darkness and is now smiling as he helps his daughter pick varying shades of pink flowers to make a flower crown with.

Yeah, this is definitely her favorite sight of all.


End file.
